You Can't Always Get What You Want
by hearts in mono
Summary: A series of one-shots depicting the love-hate relationship between Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott. Not in order, but some continuity. Alternate universe, set around season one. Chapter one: Passing notes in class.


A series of one-shots describing the love-hate relationship between Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott. Not in order, but some continuity. Alternate universe, set around season one.

**Chapter 1: Passing Notes**

"Who can give me some examples of un-moral acts?"

Brooke raised her hand to answer her morality teacher's question, "Drugs, alcohol, sex."

Brooke could hear Lucas Scott snicker from his desk right behind her. "So basically what you do on a Friday night."

Lucas's comment was met with laughter from the rest of the class. Brooke rolled her eyes, "You wish you knew what I did on a Friday night, Scott." She shot back.

"Okay, Okay. That's enough." Mr. Morris said. "Brooke, your answer was correct. Those are all examples of un-moral acts…"

Brooke zoned out. She was way too hangover to deal with this class right now. She had gone out for "Thirsty Thursday" (spent 100 dollars on a Fake Id, and it was worth every penny) the night before and pretty much wanted to kill herself. She got her "question of the day" out of the way so now she could do what she wanted for the rest of the class period. Why did teachers expect students to participate? She was about to fall asleep from her spot in the back of the classroom when somebody had tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and sure enough Lucas Scott was starting at her for like felt like an eternity. "What!" she whispered.

He rolled his eyes at her rudeness. "Here, it's from Nathan." He told her in an equally annoyed tone.

Brooke opened up the crumbled piece of paper and read it.

_Is Haley going to Tim's party this weekend? Do you think she'd go with me if I asked her?_

Oh, God. Not this again. Nathan had a thing for Haley ever since she started tutoring him. Brooke thought Nathan would get the hint that Haley was not interested (even though she probably was) by now. It seemed as if Haley had given him every excuse in the book as to why she wouldn't go out with him

Brooke smirked as she wrote down a response.  
><em><br>She's a lesbian, remember? _

Brooke crumbled the note back up and threw it on the desk behind her. "Hey, I'm actually trying to learn if you don't mind." Lucas told her.

She turned around to face him, "Well isn't somebody a little sass-monster today."

"Nope, not sassy. Just wish you and Nathan would realize that the world does not revolve around you."

"Well, he's _your_brother." She reminded him. "You talk to him about it."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to bring it up at the next family meeting," He said sarcastically, giving her that look she hated so much. That "I'm so much smarter and clever than you" look.

She groaned in frustration, "It's for Haley, _okay_?"

This shut Lucas up like she knew it would, and he begrudgingly passed the note back to Nathan.

Lucas had never liked Brooke. She figured it was because she "stole" Haley away from his last year. Lucas and Haley were best friends (still are, he's just dramatic) and did everything together, but then one day Brooke waltzed into the tutor center demanding help on a English paper on "The Great Gatsby." The topic was "Which character in The Great Gatsby is the most reprehensible?" Brooke knew in her heart that the answer to that question was Daisy, but she just couldn't bring herself to write it because Daisy had reminded her so much of herself. She had begged and begged Haley to help her write a paper on the narrator Nick because he was a busy body who needed to mind his own business, or on Myrtle because she was cheating on her husband! And what kind of name is Myrtle anyway?

"Brooke, you can't just write a six page paper on a character just because her name 'makes you wanna Ralph.'" Haley had mocked.

"But she cheated too! I hate cheats!" Brooke said defending her decision.

"Then why not write it on Tom?"

Brooke thought about it for a second and then smiled brightly "You're a genius!" Brooke had told her, clapping her hands enthusiastically. Haley had always remembered thinking how odd Brooke's reaction was, almost as if Brooke would never have thought of writing it on Tom herself.

And After Brooke had gotten her paper back, she demanded that Haley go to a party with her that night and celebrate. "It's a big deal, Haley. This is the first A I've ever gotten on an English paper, thank you so much."

"You did all the work, Brooke. I just proof read it and made suggestions…the rest was all you so you should be proud." Haley had told her. Brooke smiled proudly at Haley's comment, but still demanded that Haley come with her, pulling her into a giant hug.

The rest was history, and if Haley James was ever asked, she had two best friends: Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott.

Brooke could never figure out why Lucas hated her so much or why he was such a baby about her becoming friends with Haley. Brooke always tried to include him in plans, talk to him, and for awhile she thought she was making some real strides in their relationship. That was until Brooke found out that Lucas had been talking bad about her behind her back. Haley had confided in Peyton about a fight Lucas and Haley had gotten into, because according to Lucas, Haley had "changed" because of Brooke. And that he thought Brooke was shallow, annoying, and a "poisonous" friend. Peyton obviously told Brooke, and Brooke obviously confronted Lucas, who in turn just rolled his eyes and told her she better get going if she didn't want to miss cheerleading practice.

Things only got worse between the two (and everybody else) once the school found out about Nathan and Lucas being half brothers. Nathan had opted to make Luke's life miserable after Varsity basketball try outs when they both made the team. Brooke found the pranks funny at first, but quickly grew tired of them, and the effect it was all having on Haley. So she put a stop to it. "Haley's one of my best friends." She had told Nathan. "And for some reason, which believe me, I still don't understand, she cares about him…so just lay off, please?" Brooke had begged. And Nathan had agreed for Brooke's sake. And Brooke figured that Haley told Lucas that it had been Brooke who got Nathan to stop, because ever since then Brooke didn't hear any more stories about fights between Haley and Nathan at Brooke's expense. And ever since then Lucas had been less vocal about his distaste of Brooke, and vice versa. Sure, they still hated each other, but they were less upfront about it_._

_Sometimes._

"Ow, what the fuck!" Brooke had muttered a little too loudly when Lucas had poked her with his pen cap. "That actually hurt," she told him as she grabbed the note off his desk "My skin is sensitive to touch."

Lucas gave her lopsided grin, "You know, that's not what I heard." He had said. Brooke rolled her eyes; she set herself up for that one.

_Brooke, I know that's not true. Come on, please…how long have we been friends? Please, please, please. I'm begging you, B. I've never felt this way before._

Brooke snorted after she read Nathan's note which peaked Lucas's curiosity. He tried reading over her shoulder but Brooke quickly covered it. "Mind your own business." She told him.

"If it's about Haley, it is my business." God, he thought he was so chivalrous.

"Fine I'll let you see; you already know he likes her anyway."

Brooke handed the note to Lucas and smirked as he read it. Their eyes locked and Brooke started giggling.

"Sick." He deadpanned.

"I know, right?"

Brooke took the note back and wrote down her message and folded it back up.

"Don't read what I wrote." She whispered after placing it on his desk.

"I don't care what you wrote." He had told her.

Brooke turned back around to focus on the lecture. "So, what if Ms. Sawyer saw that Mr. Tagarro had a new Iphone, and she thought 'Why should Felix have that and not me?' and decided to steal it..Would that be moral?" Brooke rolled her eyes. Duh. Of course not.

Her attention was drawn back to Lucas when she heard him let out a deep laugh right behind her, earning him a glare from Mr. Morris. She smirked to herself; she knew he would read it.

* * *

><p>After finally getting the note back, Nathan unfolded it anxiously, hoping for <em>anything<em> that would help him get Haley to go out with him.

_So when did you grow a vagina?  
><em>  
>Yeah, thanks a lot Brooke.<em><br>_


End file.
